Many semiconductor devices rely upon one-time programmable memory maps to store various logical values. The logical values may define operating parameters, such as voltage parameters, timing parameters, test modes, and other operating characteristics which impact the operation of the semiconductor. Generally, a one-time programmable memory map may be embodied as one or more fuses or similar elements which may be programmed after manufacture of the semiconductor.
However, a relatively large amount of time may be needed to program the one-time programmable memory map after manufacture of a semiconductor device. This time may impact the overall cost of the semiconductor device. Further, once programmed, the one-time programmable memory map generally cannot be modified. Thus, if a one-time programmable memory map is programmed incorrectly, then the semiconductor device may be rendered useless for its intended purpose.